Cold Spaghetti Western (video)/Gallery
Gallery File:ColdSpaghettiWesternOpening1.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternOpening2.jpg|The Wiggles Logo File:ColdSpaghettiWesternTitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:ColdSpaghettiWestern1.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern2.jpg|The Wiggles File:ColdSpaghettiWestern3.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern4.jpg|"We love to sing all day" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern5.png|"We wear cowboy hats" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern6.png|"We like to boot scoot all day" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern7.jpg|The Wiggles and their donkeys File:ColdSpaghettiWestern8.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern9.jpg|"We wear cowboy boots" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern10.jpg|"We like to boot scoot all day" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern11.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern12.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern13.jpg|''"Yippie-ti-yi-yi-ay! Whoo!"'' File:ColdSpaghettiWestern14.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern15.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern16.png|"We wear cowboy shirts" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern17.png|"We like to boot scoot all day" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern18.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern19.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers dressed as cowboys and cowgirls File:ColdSpaghettiWestern20.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern21.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern22.png|Brett, Tamara, Sam, and Lucy File:ColdSpaghettiWestern23.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern24.png|Larissa File:ColdSpaghettiWestern25.jpg|Sam File:ColdSpaghettiWestern26.png|Tamara File:ColdSpaghettiWestern27.png|Brett File:ColdSpaghettiWestern28.png|Lucy File:ColdSpaghettiWestern29.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern30.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern31.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern32.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern33.jpg|Wiggly Homestead File:ColdSpaghettiWestern34.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern35.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern36.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern37.jpg|The Wiggles introducing themselves File:ColdSpaghettiWestern38.png|"I'm Greg." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern39.png|"I'm Anthony." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern40.png|"I'm Jeff." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern41.png|"I'm Murray." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern42.png|"And welcome to Wiggly Homestead." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern43.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern44.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern45.png|"Hey look, it's a cow! I better go round it up." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern46.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Greg File:ColdSpaghettiWestern47.png|Murray and a cow File:ColdSpaghettiWestern48.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern49.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern50.png|Murray File:ColdSpaghettiWestern51.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern52.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern53.png|"Let's bring in the mail." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern54.png|Greg grabbing a rope File:ColdSpaghettiWestern55.png|Greg swinging the rope File:ColdSpaghettiWestern56.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern57.png|The Wiggly Homestead's letterbox File:ColdSpaghettiWestern58.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern59.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern60.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern61.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern62.png|Greg holding a Town Fair poster File:ColdSpaghettiWestern63.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern64.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern65.png|Murray holding up his boot detector File:ColdSpaghettiWestern66.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern67.png|Murray's boot dispatcher File:ColdSpaghettiWestern68.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern69.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern70.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern71.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern72.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern73.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern74.png|Murray speaking about his gizmo File:ColdSpaghettiWestern75.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern76.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern77.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern78.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern79.png|A giant crate File:ColdSpaghettiWestern80.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern81.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern82.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern83.png|Murray opening up the crate File:ColdSpaghettiWestern84.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern85.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern86.png|"You know how hot and dry it is in the west." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern87.png|"Hot and dry, Murray, hot and dry." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern88.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern89.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern90.png|Murray and his portable pump File:ColdSpaghettiWestern91.png|Murray's portable pump File:ColdSpaghettiWestern92.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern93.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern94.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern95.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern96.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern97.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern98.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern99.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern100.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern101.png|"Looks like it's back to the old drawing board." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern102.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern103.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern104.png|Anthony talking about Alfonso File:ColdSpaghettiWestern105.png|"Alfonso makes pasta." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern106.png|"Pasta?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern107.png|Pasta File:ColdSpaghettiWestern108.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern109.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern110.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern111.png|"Wiggles, to the Big Red Car!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern112.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern113.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern114.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern115.png|"OH NO!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern116.png|"OH WHAT?!?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern117.png|"No Big Red Car!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern118.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern119.png|"You're right, it's just air, Greg." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern120.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern121.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern122.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern123.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern124.png|The Mariachi Family File:ColdSpaghettiWestern125.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern126.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern127.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern128.png|Jeff File:ColdSpaghettiWestern129.png|"Hola, Wiggles." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern130.png|"Hola, amigos." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern131.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern132.png|Fernando File:ColdSpaghettiWestern133.png|Fernandito, Clare, and Julio File:ColdSpaghettiWestern134.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern135.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern136.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern137.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern138.png|"Sing it, Wiggles." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern139.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern140.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern141.png|Fernandito File:ColdSpaghettiWestern142.png|Greg, Clare, Fernandito, and Murray File:ColdSpaghettiWestern143.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern144.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern145.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern146.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern147.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern148.png|El Pato File:ColdSpaghettiWestern149.png|Fernandito, Ducky, Clare, and Julio File:ColdSpaghettiWestern150.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern151.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern152.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern153.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern154.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern155.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern156.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern157.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern158.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern159.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern160.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern161.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern162.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern163.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern164.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern165.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern166.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern167.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern168.png|Ducky File:ColdSpaghettiWestern169.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern170.png|The portable pump working File:ColdSpaghettiWestern171.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern172.png|Clare and Julio File:ColdSpaghettiWestern173.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern174.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern175.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern176.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern177.png|The Wiggly Trail File:ColdSpaghettiWestern178.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern179.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern180.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern181.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern182.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern183.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern184.png|"All the sights and sounds" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern185.png|"Of the Wiggly Trail" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern186.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern187.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern188.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern189.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern190.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern191.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern192.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern193.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern194.png|"All the sights and sounds" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern195.png|"Of the Wiggly Trail" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern196.png|Sarah the Donkey File:ColdSpaghettiWestern197.png|Fernando, Greg, Jeff, and Murray File:ColdSpaghettiWestern198.png|Anthony, Fernando, Greg, and Jeff File:ColdSpaghettiWestern199.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern200.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern201.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern202.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern203.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern204.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern205.png|"Yahoo!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern206.png|"All the sights and sounds" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern207.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern208.png|"Of the Wiggly Trail" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern209.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern210.png|The Mariachi Kids and the Wiggly Dancers File:ColdSpaghettiWestern211.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern212.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern213.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern214.png|"I'll check my boot map." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern215.png|"Boot map?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern216.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern217.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern218.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern219.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern220.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern221.png|"I'll check my boot compass." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern222.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern223.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern224.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern225.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern226.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern227.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern228.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern229.png|Fernando and Anthony File:ColdSpaghettiWestern230.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern231.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern232.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern233.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern234.png|Captain Feathersword playing the drums File:ColdSpaghettiWestern235.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern236.png|"Hey look, it's Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern237.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern238.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern239.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern240.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern241.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern242.png|The Wiggles in their regular clothes File:ColdSpaghettiWestern243.png|Tamara and Sam File:ColdSpaghettiWestern244.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern245.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern246.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern247.png|Lucy File:ColdSpaghettiWestern248.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern249.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern250.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern251.png|Captain, Lucy, Brett, and Larissa File:ColdSpaghettiWestern252.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern253.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern254.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern255.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern256.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern257.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern258.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern259.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern260.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern261.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern262.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern263.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern264.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern265.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern266.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern267.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern268.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern269.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern270.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern271.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern272.png|Captain Feathersword File:ColdSpaghettiWestern273.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern274.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern275.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:ColdSpaghettiWestern276.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern277.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern278.png|A map of the town File:ColdSpaghettiWestern279.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern280.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern281.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern282.png|Captain, Anthony, Jeff, and Murray File:ColdSpaghettiWestern283.png|Jeff and Captain File:ColdSpaghettiWestern284.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern285.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern286.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern287.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern288.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern289.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern290.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern291.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Murray File:ColdSpaghettiWestern292.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern293.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern294.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern295.png|Sydney File:ColdSpaghettiWestern296.png|"This isn't a town, this is a city." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern297.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern298.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern299.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern300.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern301.png|The Great Western Café File:ColdSpaghettiWestern302.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern303.png|Henry, Wags, and Dorothy File:ColdSpaghettiWestern304.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern305.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern306.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern307.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern308.png|"Mamma Mia, Mamma Mia!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern309.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern310.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern311.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern312.png|"We're here." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern313.png|"Yeah, but it's quiet." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern314.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern315.png|A tumbleweed File:ColdSpaghettiWestern316.png|"Too quiet." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern317.png|"Hello!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern318.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern319.png|"Anybody there?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern320.png|"No!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern321.png|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern322.png|"What's that?!?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern323.png|Murray's eyes File:ColdSpaghettiWestern324.png|Greg's eyes File:ColdSpaghettiWestern325.png|Anthony's eyes File:ColdSpaghettiWestern326.png|Jeff's eyes sleeping File:ColdSpaghettiWestern327.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern328.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern329.jpg|"HUH?!?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern330.png|"HUH?!?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern331.png|"HUH?!?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern332.png|"HUH?!?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern333.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern334.png|"Captain Feathersword, you beat us here!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern335.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern336.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern337.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern338.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern339.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern340.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern341.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern342.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern343.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern344.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern345.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern346.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern347.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern348.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern349.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern350.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern351.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern352.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern353.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern354.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern355.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern356.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern357.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern358.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern359.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern360.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern361.png|Greg and Captain File:ColdSpaghettiWestern362.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern363.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern364.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern365.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern366.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern367.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern368.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern369.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern370.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern371.png|Captain and Murray File:ColdSpaghettiWestern372.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern373.png|Jeff and Greg File:ColdSpaghettiWestern374.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern375.png|Let's Go To The Great Western Cafe File:ColdSpaghettiWestern376.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern377.png|Anthony, Captain, and Murray File:ColdSpaghettiWestern378.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern379.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern380.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern381.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern382.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern383.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern384.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern385.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern386.png|The Wiggly Friends File:ColdSpaghettiWestern387.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern388.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern389.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern390.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern391.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern392.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern393.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern394.png|"Alfonso!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern395.png|Alfonso File:ColdSpaghettiWestern396.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern397.png|"I cannot without my... File:ColdSpaghettiWestern398.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern399.png|"...secret ingredient." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern400.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern401.png|Captain and the Great Country Cook-Off poster File:ColdSpaghettiWestern402.png|Boris Borscht File:ColdSpaghettiWestern403.png|"That's "Borscht"." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern404.png|Stanley Sambal File:ColdSpaghettiWestern405.png|Pierre Bon-Bon File:ColdSpaghettiWestern406.png|Anthony and Jeff File:ColdSpaghettiWestern407.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern408.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern409.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern410.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern411.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern412.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern413.png|Foodman and Anthony File:ColdSpaghettiWestern414.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern415.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern416.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern417.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray File:ColdSpaghettiWestern418.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern419.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern420.png|"Foodman?!?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern421.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern422.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern423.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern424.png|Foodman File:ColdSpaghettiWestern425.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern426.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern427.png|"Would you like beet root?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern428.png|"That sounds great, citizens." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern429.png|"Would you like zucchini?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern430.png|"I love zucchini." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern431.png|"Would you like corn cobs?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern432.png|"Corn cobs? That sounds fantastic." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern433.png|"Would you like Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern434.png|Foodman, Brett, and Anthony File:ColdSpaghettiWestern435.png|"I love food!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern436.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern437.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern438.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern439.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern440.png|Foodman whispering something in Anthony's ear File:ColdSpaghettiWestern441.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern442.png|"But I cannot. I don't have a... File:ColdSpaghettiWestern443.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern444.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern445.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern446.png|"...secret ingredient." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern447.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern448.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern449.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern450.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern451.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern452.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern453.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern454.png|Sam's chef shirt File:ColdSpaghettiWestern455.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern456.png|The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy) File:ColdSpaghettiWestern457.png|Jeff, Tamara, Greg, and Lucy File:ColdSpaghettiWestern458.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern459.png|Anthony, Brett, Murray, and Larissa File:ColdSpaghettiWestern460.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern461.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern462.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern463.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern464.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern465.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern466.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern467.png|Alfonso dancing File:ColdSpaghettiWestern468.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern469.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern470.png|An onion File:ColdSpaghettiWestern471.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern472.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern473.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern474.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern475.png|The Chorus Line File:ColdSpaghettiWestern476.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern477.png|The Wiggles, Alfonso and the Wiggly Chefs File:ColdSpaghettiWestern478.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern479.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern480.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group, Alfonso, and Foodman File:ColdSpaghettiWestern481.jpg|Anthony and Foodman eating pasta File:ColdSpaghettiWestern482.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern483.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern484.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern485.png|Alfonso whispering something in Anthony's ear File:ColdSpaghettiWestern486.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern487.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern488.png|"Foodman says it's not master pasta, it's disaster pasta." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern489.png|Wags, Dorothy, and Henry groaning File:ColdSpaghettiWestern490.png|"I cannot make the master pasta without a..." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern491.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern492.png|"...secret ingredient." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern493.png|"All is not lost. All we need to do is find the..." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern494.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern495.png|"...secret ingredient." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern496.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern497.png|"All we have to do is find the..." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern498.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern499.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern500.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern501.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern502.png|"...secret ingredient." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern503.png|"It's not impossible." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern504.png|"Sure it is. Just tell us what the..." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern505.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern506.png|"...secret ingredient is." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern507.png|"If I tell you, it will not be the..." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern508.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern509.png|"...secret ingredient." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern510.png|"It will be the not secret ingredient." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern511.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern512.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern513.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern514.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern515.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern516.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern517.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern518.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern519.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern520.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern521.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern522.png|Alfonso whispering something into Anthony's ear File:ColdSpaghettiWestern523.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern524.png|"Foodman says trust your senses." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern525.png|Anthony whispering something into Anthony's ear File:ColdSpaghettiWestern526.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern527.png|"Smell." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern528.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray smelling File:ColdSpaghettiWestern529.png|"Hear it." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern530.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern531.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern532.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern533.png|"And taste." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern534.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern535.png|"Foodman says he will return." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern536.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern537.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern538.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern539.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern540.png|"We're going to have the... File:ColdSpaghettiWestern541.png|...secret ingredient so Alfonso can go to the cook off." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern542.png|"Alfonso, don't worry. We'll find the..." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern543.png|Crickets chirping File:ColdSpaghettiWestern544.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern545.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern546.png|"...secret ingredient?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern547.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern548.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern549.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern550.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern551.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern552.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern553.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern554.png|The Wiggly Group, Alfonso, and the bird File:ColdSpaghettiWestern555.png|Anthony, the bird, and Captain File:ColdSpaghettiWestern556.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern557.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern558.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern559.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern560.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern561.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern562.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern563.png|The bird File:ColdSpaghettiWestern564.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern565.png|"That little bird knows how to find the... File:ColdSpaghettiWestern566.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern567.png|"secret ingredient." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern568.png|"Follow the bird!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern569.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern570.png|Follow The Bird File:ColdSpaghettiWestern571.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern572.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern573.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern574.png|The Wiggles and the bird File:ColdSpaghettiWestern575.jpg|Jeff, Greg, and Murray File:ColdSpaghettiWestern576.png|Anthony playing his trumpet File:ColdSpaghettiWestern577.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern578.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern579.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern580.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern581.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern582.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern583.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern584.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern585.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern586.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern587.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern588.png|Notice that The Wiggles' instruments are gone. File:ColdSpaghettiWestern589.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern590.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern591.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern592.png|Murray and the olive oil tree File:ColdSpaghettiWestern593.png|Murray, Greg, and the olive oil tree File:ColdSpaghettiWestern594.png|Greg and the olive oil tree File:ColdSpaghettiWestern595.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern596.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern597.png|"Hey, where's the bird gone?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern598.png|"I don't know, Murray, but we're back in Wiggly Homestead." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern599.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern600.png|"Will you help us find the..." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern601.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern602.png|"...secret ingredient? Oh, good." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern603.png|Greg holding up a drawing of the olive oil tree File:ColdSpaghettiWestern604.png|"That's where you get olive oil and that's the... File:ColdSpaghettiWestern605.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern606.png|"...secret ingredient." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern607.png|Murray and Greg File:ColdSpaghettiWestern608.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern609.png|The olive tree oil moving behind The Wiggles File:ColdSpaghettiWestern610.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern611.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern612.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern613.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern614.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern615.png|The Wiggles and the olive oil tree File:ColdSpaghettiWestern616.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern617.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern618.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern619.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern620.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern621.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern622.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern623.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern624.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern625.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern626.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern627.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern628.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern629.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern630.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern631.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern632.png|Murray, Anthony, and Greg File:ColdSpaghettiWestern633.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern634.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern635.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern636.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern637.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern638.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern639.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern640.png|The olive oil File:ColdSpaghettiWestern641.png|Note: Jeff, Greg, and Murray are already at the fair. File:ColdSpaghettiWestern642.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern643.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern644.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern645.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern646.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern647.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern648.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern649.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern650.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern651.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern652.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern653.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern654.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern655.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern656.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern657.png|Fiesta Siesta File:ColdSpaghettiWestern658.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern659.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern660.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern661.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern662.png|Jeff yawning File:ColdSpaghettiWestern663.png|Jeff falling asleep File:ColdSpaghettiWestern664.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern665.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern666.png|Jeff sleeping File:ColdSpaghettiWestern667.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern668.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern669.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern670.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern671.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern672.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern673.png|Jeff waking up File:ColdSpaghettiWestern674.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern675.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern676.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern677.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern678.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern679.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern680.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern681.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern682.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern683.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern684.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern685.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern686.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern687.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern688.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern689.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern690.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern691.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern692.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern693.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern694.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern695.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern696.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern697.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern698.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern699.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern700.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern701.png|"The Mechanical Bull!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern702.png|Captain riding on the Mechanical Bull File:ColdSpaghettiWestern703.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern704.png|"The Sleeping Competition, a Siesta." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern705.png|Jeff sleeping File:ColdSpaghettiWestern706.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern707.png|"Shh!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern708.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern709.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern710.png|Murray and Fernando File:ColdSpaghettiWestern711.png|Murray and Fernandito File:ColdSpaghettiWestern712.png|Murray and Larissa File:ColdSpaghettiWestern713.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern714.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern715.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern716.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern717.png|Dominic and a donkey File:ColdSpaghettiWestern718.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern719.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern720.png|"The Fastest Banana in the West Competition." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern721.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern722.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern723.png|"Wahoo, the Fastest Banana Competition in the West! I love bananas." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern724.png|"There's only one room in this town for one big bananer." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern725.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern726.png|Anthony's eyes File:ColdSpaghettiWestern727.png|Captain's eyes File:ColdSpaghettiWestern728.png|Anthony's bananas File:ColdSpaghettiWestern729.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern730.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern731.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern732.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern733.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern734.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern735.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern736.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern737.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern738.jpg|Anthony eating the banana File:ColdSpaghettiWestern739.png|Captain opening his jaw File:ColdSpaghettiWestern740.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern741.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern742.png|"Captain Feathersword, File:ColdSpaghettiWestern743.png|better luck next time, old mate." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern744.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern745.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern746.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern747.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern748.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern749.png|"They should be here any minute." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern750.png|"Here they come." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern751.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern752.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern753.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern754.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern755.png|The Wiggles, Alfonso, and Dorothy File:ColdSpaghettiWestern756.png|Greg playing the classical guitar File:ColdSpaghettiWestern757.png|Wags and Alfonso File:ColdSpaghettiWestern758.png|Henry and Wags File:ColdSpaghettiWestern759.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern760.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern761.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern762.png|Olive Oil File:ColdSpaghettiWestern763.png|Murray, Wags, Alfonso, and Anthony File:ColdSpaghettiWestern764.png|Wags, Greg, Alfonso, and Jeff File:ColdSpaghettiWestern765.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern766.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern767.png|Henry, Wags, Dorothy, and Alfonso File:ColdSpaghettiWestern768.png|Captain dancing File:ColdSpaghettiWestern769.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern770.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern771.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern772.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern773.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern774.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern775.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern776.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern777.png|Alfonso's shoe File:ColdSpaghettiWestern777.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern778.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern779.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern780.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern781.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern782.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern783.png|"Great catch, Jeff." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern784.png|"You saved the Master Pasta." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern785.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern786.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern787.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern788.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern789.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern790.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern791.png|The Wiggly Group File:ColdSpaghettiWestern792.png|Pierre Bon-Bon, Boris Borsch, Stanley Sambal, Alfonso, Larissa, and Lucy File:ColdSpaghettiWestern793.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern794.png|"Ladies and gentlemen, our four contestants, Boris Borscht." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern795.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern796.png|"That's-a Borsch." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern797.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern798.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern799.png|"Pierre Bon Bon," File:ColdSpaghettiWestern800.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern801.png|"Stanley Sambal," File:ColdSpaghettiWestern802.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern803.png|"and Alfonso the Great File:ColdSpaghettiWestern804.png|will now present their meals for tasting." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern805.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern806.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern807.png|Pierre, Lucy, and Boris File:ColdSpaghettiWestern808.png|"I'm so nervous." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern809.png|"I'm so tense." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern810.png|"I'm so hungry." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern811.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern812.png|Larissa, Lucy, and the Wiggly Judges File:ColdSpaghettiWestern813.png|The Wiggly Judges tasting File:ColdSpaghettiWestern814.png|Pierre, Boris, Stanley, and Alfonso File:ColdSpaghettiWestern815.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern816.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern817.png|"Now that the tasting's done, it is now time for the judges to think their scores." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern818.png|"Thinking music, please." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern819.png|Jeff playing his accordion File:ColdSpaghettiWestern820.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern821.png|Anthony playing his trumpet File:ColdSpaghettiWestern822.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern823.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern824.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern825.png|"Boris Borscht!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern826.png|"It's Borsch!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern827.png|Score 7 File:ColdSpaghettiWestern828.png|"Pierre Bon Bon!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern829.png|Score 8 File:ColdSpaghettiWestern830.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern831.png|"Stanley Sambal!" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern832.png|Score 9 File:ColdSpaghettiWestern833.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern834.png|"Drumrolls, please." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern835.png|The Wiggly Group doing their drumrolls File:ColdSpaghettiWestern836.png|"Alfonso." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern837.png|Score 10 File:ColdSpaghettiWestern838.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern839.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern840.png|Pierre, Boris, and Stanley File:ColdSpaghettiWestern841.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern842.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern843.png|Dorothy and Greg File:ColdSpaghettiWestern844.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern845.png|Hey Now, Let's Have A Party! File:ColdSpaghettiWestern846.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern847.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern848.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern849.png|Anthony, Fernando, and Murray File:ColdSpaghettiWestern850.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern851.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern852.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern853.png|Julio, Clare, Fernandito, and Henry File:ColdSpaghettiWestern854.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern855.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern856.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern857.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern858.png|Henry and Fernandito File:ColdSpaghettiWestern859.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern860.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern861.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern862.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern863.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern864.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern865.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern866.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern867.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern868.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern869.png|The geese File:ColdSpaghettiWestern870.png|"Sing us another one, yeah." File:ColdSpaghettiWestern871.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern872.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern873.png|Cielito Lindo File:ColdSpaghettiWestern874.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern875.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern876.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern877.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern878.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern879.png|Brett and Alfonso File:ColdSpaghettiWestern880.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern881.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern882.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern883.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern884.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern885.png|Julio File:ColdSpaghettiWestern886.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern887.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern888.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern889.png|Henry and Dorothy File:ColdSpaghettiWestern890.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern891.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern892.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern893.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern894.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern895.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern896.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern897.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern898.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern899.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern900.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern901.jpg|The Wiggles and the Big Red Car File:ColdSpaghettiWestern902.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern903.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern904.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern905.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern906.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern907.png|Anthony pointing to Foodman File:ColdSpaghettiWestern908.png|Foodman waving File:ColdSpaghettiWestern909.png|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern910.png|"HUH?!?" File:ColdSpaghettiWestern911.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern912.png|Farewell To The Wiggly Trail File:ColdSpaghettiWestern913.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern914.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern915.png|The Big Red Car passing the Great Western Cafe File:ColdSpaghettiWestern916.png|Spaghetti sign on The Great Western Cafe File:ColdSpaghettiWestern917.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern918.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern919.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern920.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern921.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern922.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern923.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern924.png|The Wiggles, Wags, and Captain File:ColdSpaghettiWestern925.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern926.png|Alfonso, Wags, and Captain File:ColdSpaghettiWestern927.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern928.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern929.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern930.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern931.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern932.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern933.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern934.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern935.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern936.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern937.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern938.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern939.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern940.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern941.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern942.png|Captain and Wags File:ColdSpaghettiWestern943.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern944.png|The Wiggles Logo File:ColdSpaghettiWesternbackground.png|Brown background File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits1.png|The end credits File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits2.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits3.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits4.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits5.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits6.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits7.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits8.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits9.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits10.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits11.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits12.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits13.png|Song Credits #1 File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits14.png|Song Credits #2 File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits15.png|Song Credits #3 File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits16.png|Song Credits #4 File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits17.png|Song Credits #5 File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits18.png|The Musician Credits File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits19.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits20.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits21.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits22.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits23.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits24.png|Maton Logo File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits25.png|Yamaha Logo File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits26.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternendcredits27.png File:IMG 9357.jpg|Endboard DVD and Video Gallery File:ColdSpaghettiWestern-VHSCover.jpg|Full AUS VHS Cover File:ColdSpaghettiWesternAUSTape.jpeg|AUS VHS File:ColdSpaghettiWesternFullBackCover.jpg|AUS Inside Cover File:ColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|AUS DVD Cover File:ColdSpaghettiWesternAUSDVDCover.jpg|Full AUS DVD Cover File:ColdSpaghettiWestern-Disc.jpg|AUS DVD Disc File:4B9713DE-0342-441C-89CD-E3F7A4407DAF.jpeg|AUS DVD Inlay ColdSpaghettiWestern-DVDRe-release.jpeg|Re-release cover File:8A891343-8275-4DB0-A327-1D99B9B5B107.jpeg|Back Cover File:20160905_131329.jpg|Inside DVD Cover File:20160905_131335.jpg|Tour Information File:607A1DEB-E86E-4830-AA55-D10B7CED70B4.jpeg|AUS Back Cover Without Roadshow Logo File:DBA0756C-D23E-4259-8994-BE6961A7FC0E.jpeg|AUS Disc Without Roadshow Logo File:9919E6A9-809F-4560-9650-7CE245EFDEA2.jpeg|US VHS Cover File:FCEF1C6E-B236-4DD3-96AD-263C6736ADA5.jpeg|Spine File:88D06021-2C9E-4590-875D-038F48204704.jpeg|US VHS Back Cover File:ColdSpaghettiWestern-USVHS.jpg|US VHS File:ColdSpaghettiWestern-USVHSFrontCover.jpg|Slipcase re-release ColdSpaghettiWestern-USVHSBackCover.jpg|Back cover ColdSpaghettiWesternCanadianVHSCover.jpeg|Canadian VHS Cover ColdSpaghettiWesternCanadianVHSBackCover.jpeg|Back cover 20161003_080252.jpg|Tape A990403A-6542-4BB8-82B6-5DC6216AD60F.jpeg|Screener VHS back cover ColdSpaghettiWestern-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover 22F1B285-DD3B-47E5-93BB-0B876789C901.jpeg|Canadian DVD Back Cover ColdSpaghettiWestern-USDVD.jpg|US and Canadian DVD 20170626_132532.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release disc IMG 7922.jpg|Insert that came with the US DVD IMG 7924.jpg|Inside of the insert File:11364720.jpg|WHV re-release cover ColdSpaghettiWestern-US2007Re-releaseDVDBack.jpg|Back cover WP 20151223 010.jpg|Disc 8886356034201-800x800.jpg|HK DVD Cover 034201-800x800.jpg|HK Back cover 52354B64-76DE-4FF4-AEC8-BAFCE4FD57B7.jpeg|HK Disc 6C9C9FA0-3073-4BF4-98A0-11BF619D8FE1.png|US Bootleg DVD Cover 37627A91-4ECC-43F2-8003-B72E0C6090D2.png|US Bootleg DVD Back Cover ColdSpaghettiWestern-iTunesCover.png|iTunes Cover VHS & DVD Gallery AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) ColdSpaghettiWesternVHSGeneralExhibition.jpeg ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1998Promo14.jpeg|ABC For Kids Promo AUS DVD ColdSpaghettiWestern-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen ColdSpaghettiWestern-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo Cold_Spaghetti_Western-_DVD_Menu.png|Main menu (Background music: We're the Cowboys) AnthonyinColdSpaghettiWesternDVDMenu.png|Anthony GreginColdSpaghettiWesternDVDMenu.png|Greg MurrayinColdSpaghettiWesternDVDMenu.png|Murray JeffinColdSpaghettiWesternDVDMenu.png|Jeff Cold Spaghetti Western- Song Selection Menu.png|Song Selection menu (Background music: Olive Oil) Cold Spaghetti Western- Song Selection Menu2.png|Page 2 Cold Spaghetti Western- Song Selection Menu3.png|Page 3 Cold Spaghetti Western- Special Features Menu.png|Special Features menu (Background music: Fiesta Siesta) Cold Spaghetti Western- Subtitles Menu.png|Subtitles menu (Australian DVD only, background music: The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy) US Screener VHS US VHS File:HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:46B527EE-FDE9-4C84-81DD-D4ED28B0AE10.png File:LetterboxFormatLogo.jpeg File:TheWigglesTopOfTheTotsVHS&DVDTrailer.png File:TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailer.png| File:TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailerWithCopyright.png File:Barney'sBestMannersYouInvitationToFun!VHS&DVDCovers.png File:Barney'sBestMannersYouInvitationToFun!VHS&DVDTrailer.png File:Barney-Happy,Mad,Silly,SadVHS&DVDTrailer.png File:Kipper-CuddlyCrittersVHSTrailer.jpeg OswaldPromo.png|Canadian Copy US DVD File:HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:46B527EE-FDE9-4C84-81DD-D4ED28B0AE10.png File:LetterboxFormatLogo.jpeg File:Barney'sBestMannersYouInvitationToFun!VHS&DVDCovers.png File:Barney'sBestMannersYouInvitationToFun!VHS&DVDTrailer.png File:Barney-Happy,Mad,Silly,SadVHS&DVDTrailer.png File:Kipper-CuddlyCrittersVHSTrailer.jpeg File:TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailer.png File:TheWigglesSpaceDancing!USVHS&DVDTrailerWithCopyright.png File:TheWigglesTopOfTheTotsVHS&DVDTrailer.png File:ColdSpaghettiWestern-USDVDMenu.png|US and Canadian Main menu (No subtitles option) 2007 US DVD File:WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Widescreen).jpeg File:WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Widescreen).jpeg File:APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png File:APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png File:APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png File:SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg HK DVD Promo Pictures ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" TheWigglesinColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture2.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture14.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture16.jpg|Anthony ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture17.jpg|The Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture18.jpg|The Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture19.jpg|The Wiggles We'retheCowboys-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "We're the Cowboys" We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and their donkeys ElPato-PromoPicture.jpg|"El Pato" ElPato-PromoPicture2.jpg|"El Pato" ElPato-PromoPicture3.jpg|"El Pato" ElPato-PromoPicture4.jpg|"El Pato" PaulFieldinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Paul Field on horse TheWigglyTrail-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg riding on donkey TheWigglyTrail-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Fernando TheWigglyTrail-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Fernando and the Wiggly Dancers TheWigglyTrail-PromoPicture4.jpg|"The Wiggly Trail" TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture.jpg|Alfonso the Italian chef TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture2.jpg|Alfonso the Italian chef TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture3.jpg|Alfonso falling down TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture4.jpg|"The Master Pasta Maker From Italy" TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Master Pasta Maker From Italy" TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture5.jpg|"The Master Pasta Maker From Italy" TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Chorus Line TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Chorus Line TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Chorus Line TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles, Alfonso and the chefs TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles, Alfonso and the chefs TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture11.jpg|Alfonso the Italian chef TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture12.jpg|Alfonso the Italian chef ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture20.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Alfonso ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture21.jpg|J.C. holding slate ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture22.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Alfonso ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture23.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Alfonso FollowtheBird-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in "Follow the Bird" promo picture FollowtheBird-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Crew members FollowtheBird-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet in "Follow the Bird" promo picture FollowtheBird-Take.jpg|J.C. holding slate FollowtheBird-PromoPicture3.jpg|Greg and Murray FollowtheBird-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Follow the Bird" FollowtheBird-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles in "Follow the Bird" promo picture #2 FollowtheBird-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in "Follow the Bird" promo picture #3 FollowtheBird-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in "Follow the Bird" promo picture #4 ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglyMascotsinColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture #2 ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture8.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture9.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture #2 ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture10.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture #3 ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture11.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture #4 ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture12.jpg|Alfonso and the chefs CeilitoLindo-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ceilito Lindo" CeilitoLindo-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Ceilito Lindo" CeilitoLindo-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Ceilito Lindo" CeilitoLindo-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Ceilito Lindo" FarewelltotheWigglyTrail-PromoPicture.jpg|"Farewell to the Wiggly Trail" FarewelltotheWigglyTrail-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Murray'sCowboyOutfit.jpg|Murray's cowboy outfit (as displayed in the Powerhouse Museum) 366D687D00000578-0-image-a-78_1468985457359.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2004